Il cherchait juste Potter
by Sidemony
Summary: "Le maître des potions allait repartir lorsqu'Hagrid, qui ne voulait pas se retrouver une fois de plus seul, lui attrapa le bras et le retint à l'intérieur."


Severus Rogue marchait avec fureur dans les couloirs de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en quête de ce stupide gamin qu'il avait juré de protéger et qui n'en faisait pourtant qu'à sa tête, enchaînant bêtise sur bêtise, sans se soucier le moins du monde du constant danger qu'il encourait. Où était-il parti, cette fois-ci ? Avec Sirius Black qui rodait dans les parages, ce n'était très certainement pas une bonne idée de se promener en dehors de l'enceinte du château. Dieu seul sait sur quoi il pouvait tomber... Lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune fille sortant de la bibliothèque avec une montagne de livre, il l'arrêta d'une voix sèche.

\- Miss Granger, où est passé Potter ?

La née-moldu haussa les épaules, son visage avait pris un air désolé tandis qu'elle répondait à son professeur qu'elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Evidemment, Granger étudiait sans doute depuis plusieurs heures, contrairement à Potter. En effet, si Severus ne pouvait supporter l'air supérieur qu'affichait constamment la jeune fille, elle avait au moins le mérite de se soucier de ses études, pas comme cet idiot qui pensait sûrement que son diplôme lui serait servi sur un plateau d'argent.

Avec les périodes de fête qui approchaient à grand pas, il était nécessaire de faire le point avec le garçon à lunettes. Si habituellement, les élèves possédaient plus de liberté pendant la période des vacances de Noël, il fallait bien qu'il fasse prendre conscience au jeune homme de se tenir à carreau, et éviter le plus possible tout contact avec l'extérieur. Severus était un homme de parole. Il lui avait juré qu'il prendrait soin de son fils, et il comptait tenir sa promesse. Mais pour cela, il fallait que le garçon soit coopératif.

Alors qu'il se trouvait désormais au niveau de l'Aile Ouest du château, ne sachant trop comment il était arrivé ici, il avisa soudain la cabane d'Hagrid. Mais bien sûr ! Lorsque Potter n'était pas en cours ou en train de faire les quatre cent coups, il passait des heures à bavarder avec le garde-chasse de Poudlard - ce que le maître des potions ne comprenait d'ailleurs absolument pas, ne voyant pas le moindre intérêt à tenir une conversation avec ce lourdingue qui ne pensait qu'à son stupide chien... Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ah oui, Crockdur. Quel nom stupide, siffla-t-il alors qu'il approchait à grandes enjambées de la médiocre demeure de son collègue.

_

Rubéus Hagrid s'ennuyait mortellement. Il avait tout fait pour s'occuper. Il avait d'abord tenté de cuisiner, mais tout le monde savait que le garde-chasse n'était pas un grand chef, alors il abandonna l'idée. Buck était parti il ne savait où et Crockdur dormait encore, ce fainéant. De plus, la veille, Harry lui avait promis qu'il passerait le revoir, mais Hagrid n'avait pas aperçu le garçon aux yeux verts de la journée.

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer et allait s'emparer d'une bouteille de whisky pour oublier sa triste solitude, il entendit trois coups secs. Se levant d'un bond, il courut à sa porte et l'ouvrit grand pour souhaiter la bienvenue à son ami. Mais l'expression de bonheur qui avait pris place sur son visage disparut bien vite lorsque, au lieu d'Harry, il découvrit son collègue enseignant l'art des potions, qui semblait peu enclin à la discussion et avait l'air pressé.

\- Potter est chez vous ? lança ce dernier avant même qu'Hagrid ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je... Non non, il n'est pas ici... Mais il ne saurait tarder, marmonna Hagrid dans sa barbe, tentant de se convaincre que le garçon ne l'avait pas oublié.

Rogue leva un sourcil en face de lui.

\- Il ne saurait tarder ? Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'en ce moment, peut-être même dans les environs de Poudlard, se trouve celui qui a lâchement trahi ses amis et les a livrés à Vous-Savez-Qui. Black. En tant que professeur désormais, il est absolument inadmissible que vous laissiez Monsieur Potter vous rejoindre après six heures du soir. Bien, si vous ne savez pas où se trouve ce stupide garçon, je n'ai plus rien à faire là.

Le maître des potions allait repartir lorsqu'Hagrid, qui ne voulait pas se retrouver une fois de plus seul, lui attrapa le bras et le retint à l'intérieur. Le regard noir que lui lança Rogue allait presque le convaincre de le relâcher, mais il préféra s'expliquer à la place. Oui, il était tellement désespéré qu'il était prêt à supplier son collègue détestable à rester quelques minutes.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'Harry va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Pourquoi ne pas rester ici en l'attendant ?

Rogue jeta un air méprisant à l'ensemble de la maison du garde-chasse, très peu enclin à passer une seconde de plus à cet endroit.

\- Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors je ne manquerai pas de le croiser en revenant sur mes pas. Adieu.

Cette fois, Hagrid ferma d'un coup sec la porte avant même que Rogue ait pu la franchir une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier lui jeta d'abord un regard surpris, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, près à l'insulter, quand il fut coupé par le demi-géant :

\- J'ai du whisky !

\- Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

\- Professeur... A quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez fêté Noël ?

_

Severus en avait marre de ce stupide garde-chasse qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir pour il ne sait quelle raison, mais lorsque celui-ci lui parla des fêtes de Noël, il failli exploser. S'il y avait bien un moment de l'année qu'il détestait, c'était cette période de fin décembre où le château puait la bonne humeur, résonnant des rires de ces gamins qui s'extasiaient devant la multitude de jouets tout aussi stupides qu'eux qu'ils avaient reçu. Il n'avait jamais réellement fêté Noël, et s'en portait le mieux du monde. Quel était l'intérêt de recevoir des biens matériels si c'était pour les oublier dans un coin de sa chambre et ne plus jamais s'en servir un mois plus tard ?

\- Noël est une absurdité moldue qui s'est malencontreusement implantée dans la tradition sorcière pour une raison qui m'échappe.

Le regard de pitié que lui lança Hagrid à ce moment-là fut de trop. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard furibond, il fit demi-tour, mais dans sa colère il en oublia de regarder où il mettait les pieds, et trébucha sur le corps de Crockdur. Ce dernier poussa un couinement de frayeur et parvint à s'enfuir avant que le professeur de potion ne l'écrase.

\- STUPIDE CHIEN ! s'écria-t-il, alors que sa cheville commençait déjà à enfler.

Il tenta de se relever, mais c'était peine perdue, sa cheville le faisait atrocement souffrir, et il retomba à terre. Il avisa Hagrid qui le regardait avec effarement, et s'énerva une nouvelle fois contre lui. Ne pouvait-il par réagir ?

\- Mais aidez-moi, faite quelque chose, ne restez pas là avec vos gros bras ballants !

Le demi-géant parut enfin se réveiller de sa torpeur et se précipita pour remettre Rogue sur pied avant de l'installer dans un fauteuil, réalisant que celui-ci ne pouvait plus marcher. Assis, le professeur put observer son collègue fouiller un à un tous les tiroirs de sa cabane avant de brandir un flacon, fière de sa trouvaille.

\- Le voilà !

Alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, Severus recula par instinct au fond du fauteuil.

\- N'ayez pas peur, c'est une potion qui vous permettra de guérir votre cheville en moins d'une heure ! Pompom me l'avait donné il y a une semaine lorsque Crockdur s'était foulé la cheville, et...

\- VOUS VOULEZ QUE J'INGURGITE LA MÊME POTION QUE CE STUPIDE CHIEN QUI EST RESPONSABLE DE MA CHUTE ? JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL ! fulmina Rogue.

\- Non non, ne vous en faite pas, elle fonctionne très bien chez les humains aussi !

En disant cela, Hagrid versa avec force le contenu du flacon dans la bouche de Rogue, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte.

\- Voilà, avec ça, vous devriez guérir assez rapidement.

Alors que Rogue allait riposter, il sentit des petits picotements dans sa jambe, avant de ressentir une douleur aiguë prendre le dessus. Les larmes aux yeux, il répliqua vertement :

\- Mais c'est que ça fait mal !

\- Oh oui, les hurlements plaintifs de Crokdur m'ont empêché de dormir cette nuit-là... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça devrait passer.

Mais Rogue n'écoutait plus son collègue. C'est que cette potion faisait vraiment mal ! Alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose pour oublier partiellement cette douleur atroce qui lui élançait la cheville, son regard se posa sur la bouteille d'alcool posée sur la table.

\- Whisky, souffla-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai...

\- Whisky ! Donnez-moi du whisky ! Ça me fera oublier la douleur, répliqua-t-il dans une tentative désespérée.

Hagrid se saisit rapidement de la bouteille pour lui servir un verre, avant d'en prendre un également. Rogue grimaça en buvant une première gorgée, mais finit rapidement son verre avant de le tendre vers son collègue, qui lui en resservit un, étonné.

_

Harry avait passé son après-midi sur le terrain de Quidditch. Lorsqu'il revint, vers dix-neuf heures, à la salle commune, et s'installa sur une table où se trouvaient déjà Ron et Hermione, celle-ci releva la tête, tout sourire.

\- Oh, Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? Rogue te cherchait, il t'as trouvé ?

Il répondit négativement. Que lui voulait son professeur de potion ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tenter de trouver réponse à cette question que son estomac émit un drôle de bruit, annonçant à ses amis qu'il était mort de faim.

\- Il est l'heure d'aller manger ! s'écria Ron, et il rangea prestement ses affaires avant de courir vers la Grande Salle.

Sa réaction fit rire Harry et Hermione, qui le suivirent plus lentement, bien qu'ayant tous deux également très faim. Arrivant enfin au réfectoire, le jeune garçon allait s'installer lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de Rogue.

\- Où est-il passé ?

\- Qui ça ? l'interrogea son amie.

Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs.

\- Tu parles d'Hagrid ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il allait répliquer négativement, lorsqu'il se rappela d'un détail.

\- Hagrid ! J'ai oublié que je lui avais dit que je passerais !

Hermione allait le retenir, lui disant qu'il pourrait repasser le lendemain, mais Harry se détacha rapidement de son étreinte.

\- Non, je lui avais promis ! Je reviens dans dix minutes, commencez à manger sans moi !

\- Mais Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai vite de retour !

Le garçon sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il sourit en apercevant au loin Buck qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Quel idiot il était, heureusement qu'il s'en était rappelé au dîner, Hagrid lui en aurait voulu sinon ! Il savait à quel point le garde-chasse était rancunier. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la demeure de son ami, il crut entendre une mélodie et réalisa bientôt, à une dizaine de mètre de la porte, qu'il s'agissait de chants de Noël. Il grimaça devant les fausses notes qui lui détruisaient l'oreille. Hagrid ne savait vraiment pas chanter. Mais ce qu'il entendit par la suite fut bien pire que des fausses notes.

\- Bravo, bravo, c'était incroyable Ruby, quel talent !! s'exclama un homme dont il ne connaissait que trop bien la voix.

Que faisait Rogue chez Hagrid ?? Et surtout... Depuis quand les deux étaient assez proches pour se donner des surnoms ?Secouant la tête, Harry tenta de chasser les images qui apparaissaient malgré lui dans son esprit. Il avait sans doute rêvé, son professeur de potion n'irait jamais mettre les pieds chez le garde-chasse, c'était absurde. Alors qu'il était enfin arrivé à la porte, il remarqua que les chants de Noël s'étaient arrêtés. Soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Qu'il referma aussitôt, les joues rouges.

_

\- Tu as vraiment fait vite chez Hagrid ! Il n'était pas là ? l'interrogea Hermione, la bouche pleine.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, et remuait sans manger la purée dans son assiette, l'esprit embué. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre du choc. Mais... c'était juste impossible, il n'avait pas pu se produire ce qu'il avait vu. Se tournant vers son amie, il lui demanda :

\- Hermione, tu crois que l'abus de sport peut être responsable d'hallucinations visuelles ?

Elle fronça les sourcil, mais son air sérieux l'obligea à répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait aller demander à un professeur... Pourquoi ? finit-elle.

Harry secoua la tête, gémissant. Il voulait vraiment chasser ces images de son esprit.

\- Que l'on se mette d'accord, la probabilité de trouver Rogue et Hagrid s'embrassant à pleine bouche est nulle ?

**J'ai piqué pas mal de fous rires en écrivant ce texte, je vous l'accorde.****J'espère qu'il vous aura diverti xD****Bonne rentrée à tous !**


End file.
